Realization
by alwaysbluex
Summary: Blair and Serena discussing what happened during the blackout. 2x03 SPOILERS! R R PLEASE! mentions of BXC


-1**Author : Laura ( alwaysbluex)**

**Summary: After Blair chooses Marcus over Chuck, she realizes it wasn't a good decision. **

**Rating: Pg-13 - language, sexual themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did the whole thing would revolve around Chuck.**

**SPOILERS AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN 2x03 (THE DARK NIGHT) **

**Don't say I didn't warn you! **

Blair fidgeted with her new issue of nylon magazine. Wondering when it would be the appropriate time to bring up what exactly had happened last night. After all, Serena wasn't anywhere to be seen, but apparently she didn't want to talk about what had happened to her last night either. Blair glanced over at Serena who was at the end of her bed flipping through a vogue, but not really paying attention to the pages.

She sighed, not wanting to admit that Marcus wasn't her prince charming, even though Serena already saw through her little charade.

"Marcus and I slept together last night." she blurted out, a little too loudly.

Serena looked over slowly, not knowing what to say. "What?" she asked as if she hadn't heard Blair.

"S, you heard me." Blair rolled her eyes, and then slid off her big queen size bed and headed for the bathroom.

Serena sat there, dumfounded waiting for Blair to come out of the bathroom. Once Blair came out she chuckled. "So? You going to tell me how magical it was, or what?"

Blair sat on the bed and shook her head. "Anything but." she muttered.

Serena raised her right eyebrow. "Really? Do tell. But! .. start from the beginning." she grinned.

Blair thought about last nights events and quickly decided it was better to start laying the questions on Serena. "First things first. Where were you last night? Also, why do you not look like your normal, singing from the tree tops, bubbly self? What I mean by this, is what did downer Dan do now ?"

Serena sighed. "That conversation is for another time, right now I'd rather get my mind off of it. So, go on, I need to know what I missed last night. Though, I haven't read gossip girl yet today, I'm sure she could inform me." she grinned.

"Okay okay." Blair said, rolling her eyes.

_"Have sex with me." Chuck purred in her ear._

_"You .. Are disgusting! And I hate you." Blair snapped_

_"Then why are you still holding my hand?" Chuck grinned, Knowing fully well he was winning._

_She quickly whipped around, pulling her hand out of his. "I have a party to host." she said a little uneasy, and walked away. _

_Why was she still getting turned on by him? She hated him, pure hatred. Still so mad at him for everything he had done to her. Yet she was drawn to him for some unsettling reason. She decided to meet Marcus upstairs, because she needed to let go of some of that built up sexual tension. When she saw Chuck in the mirror, it made her feel at ease. Kissing those familiar lips, he knew just what to do. She just decided to let him take control._

_That was until Marcus had walked in on them and pushed her harshly right back into reality. Of course she had to chase after him. Chuck couldn't get her back that easy, not that she wanted him back. Once Marcus had proved he didn't think she wasn't a delicate little flower. They had decided to sleep together. _

"Chuck!" Serena Seethed.

"I know!" Blair exclaimed. "What was I thinking?"

"Blair, I admit you were not thinking clearly, … at all. But I think Chuck is to blame for most of this." Serena sighed.

"He's the one who made Marcus bad in bed?" Blair questioned.

"What?" Serena said, suppressing a giggle.

"I didn't mean that." Blair shook her head. "Just not as experienced as…"

"Oh I don't know, Chuck?" Serena cringed. "Wonder why, B."

"Of course Chuck is amazing. I'll give him that. But that's not what I meant either." Blair paused, looking for the right words. "There was no spark, no magical touch, no …. "

"He was no Chuck?" Serena offered.

Blair knew Serena was right. He was no Chuck. He wasn't a manipulative, self-centered, womanizing, alcoholic. But maybe that was exactly what Blair had wanted all along. Chuck was no prince charming obviously. But, on some level he seemed to care for her like most of the other men in her life hadn't. Why did she have to fall for him? Of all the respectable guys on the upper east side. She chose Chuck Bass to fall in love with.

"Damn that mother Chucker!" Blair muttered.

**A/N: A cheesy Idea I thought of well washing the dishes. Reviews make me smile! Btw - updating we started nothing tomorrow. **


End file.
